Children's monitors are often used to remotely monitor the behavior and activities of children. For example, baby monitors are often used in nurseries to monitor whether babies and young children are sleeping. Conventional baby monitors include a transmitter in one location (such as a nursery) and a receiver in another location (such as a parent's bedroom).
Conventional transmitters are typically capable of transmitting audio information over radio frequency or other wireless signals. Some conventional transmitters are capable of transmitting audio information over one of multiple frequencies, where the frequency is selectable by a user. This allows, for example, the user to select a different frequency when the current frequency is suffering from interference.
Conventional receivers are typically capable of receiving the wireless signals and presenting the audio information through a speaker. Some conventional receivers include visual indicators, which identify the “loudness” or energy level of the received audio information. For example, a visual indicator may have a lower intensity or produce less light when a baby is making quiet noises and a higher intensity or produce more light when the baby is crying. Some conventional receivers are also capable of receiving audio information over one of multiple frequencies, where the frequency is selectable by a user.
Conventional transmitters are often left on all of the time. This may, for example, allow neighbors or other people to listen to what occurs in a child's bedroom. Also, conventional receivers are usually capable of effectively receiving audio information from a single transmitter. While multiple transmitters could transmit audio information on the same frequency, the transmissions often interfere with one another. As a result, the audio information from multiple transmitters may be scrambled or not easily understandable. This may, for example, make it difficult to quickly identify which of multiple children is crying or otherwise making noise.